Dust is a common problem worldwide which impacts the yield and revenue generated by solar photovoltaic (PV) modules and solar farms. Dust deposition can degrade PV output in a nonlinear manner, and geographies with high solar potential are commonly arid and prone to increased amounts of dust. Also, various types of dust depositions can cause different levels of power degradations and minimize the intensity of the irradiance incident on a solar photovoltaic module.